Got kitties?
by Echo-pop
Summary: Would you like your cat OC included in a Fanfic? If so, this is the place for you! (AKA: Please help me, I am brain-dead, and I can't create any characters. XP) Rated T, just because... erm... JUST BECAUSE!


**Hello Firelings! Welcome to Echo's kitty-machine-thingie! So, I noticed I hadn't updated Acornshade's Mistake, in FOREVER! And then I realized, I'm just NOT interested in that anymore! To the few people who read those two chapters; THANK YOU! And I'm SO sorry, I really don't have an excuse for quitting , I just... lost interest...**

 **Anyway, I've had another idea flouting around in my head for a while, and it's slo-o-o-wly turning into a creepy obsession. I've started on making a little comic-thing about it, but it's VERY slow-going, and I want to just get my ideas down super-fast, y'know? SO! I decided I'd write a little fanfic! Buuuuuuut, then my brain decided to die, and I couldn't come up with any more characters. So, I thought to myself,** ** _Oh, Echo! How are you gonna write a Fanfic, if you don't have any characters? WAIT! PAUSE! I remember, a few months ago, I found this cool little post, where someone was asking others to help them create characters... AND PEOPLE WERE ACTUALLY HELPING! OHMAHCRUNCH! I should do the same thing!_** **So, yeah... that's how it happened! So, please, if you want your cat included in one of my Fanfics, read the rules below before continuing! Thank ya!**

Go crazy with the names! Not all of the cats have to have warrior names! (In fact, I'd prefer if they didn't have Clan-cat names, but, GO 'HEAD! NAME YOUR CATS WHATEVER YA WANT!)

I'm okay with pretty much any fur-color, but I must draw the line! NO purple, green, or pink fur! Blue-ISH fur, fine. Ginger fur, fine! Yellow fur, YES! But NO pink, purple, or green. Thank you.

Again, I'm okay with pretty much any color for eyes, including rarer colors, like lavender, gray, or red. But please, NO swirly, multi-colored crazy kinda eyes. Mm-kay?

Please, no freakishly long claws and teeth. It's okay for your kitty to have super sharp teeth/claws, or missing teeth/claws, but no claws as long as their tail, or teeth that reach past their chin. :)

Please, give each cat AT LEAST two flaws, no Mary Sues or Gary Sues.

Cats of all ages are accepted, but I'd prefer if you'd not make any parentless kits. That doesn't mean I won't use the kits if they are parentless, I'll just add them to an already created family if they are younger than 4 moons.

PLEASE create lots-o-evil kitties!

Kitties with accessories (Like collars, socks, weapons, etc...) are fine, but please, no glasses.

Create as many cats as you'd like! there's no limit!

Please, be EXTREMELY detailed with the appearance and personality of your cat!

Please state clearly your reply to every one of the question-ish things on the kitty sheet

 **Alright, here's the kitty sheet!:**

 **Name:**

 **Role:** _(Protagonist? Antagonist? You tell me!_ Note: _Only two more cats will be accepted as main characters, cuz I already have two. :3)_

 **Age:** _(In moons_ (Months) _OR seasons (_ Years) _, whatever you prefer!)_

 **Sex:**

 **Gender:** _(It's different people, it's different. -.-)_

 **Alignment:** _(Are they evil? Are they good? Are they only in it for themselves? Etc. Etc. Note: Evil kitties will be included in a gang, unless you state differently.)_

 **Sexuality:** _(Or are they Philophobic_ (Afraid of falling in love) _?)_

 **Strengths:** _(Are they smart? Brave? Physically strong? Friendly? Just down-right adorable?)_

 **Weaknesses:** _(Everyone has them.)_

 **Personality:** _(Are they snappy and sarcastic? Gentle and soft spoken?_ )

 **Appearance:** _(Please give lots of details! Or a ref sheet.)_

 **Known family:** _(Optional)_

 **Other:** _(Just other stuff, y'know.)_

 **Thank you! Now, here's just a short little prologue, so you get a teeny-tiny idea of what it's about!**

I glance around, curling my tail, stretching out my forepaws, and I letting out a half-hearted sigh. What day is it? I don't even know anymore. I don't care, either, but Jace'll want to know. Speaking of Jace...

I look down at the small cat curled up next me, watching as the fluffy bundle shuffles and snores, jabbing it's paws at unseen enemies. It's funny how cats can look so peaceful when they are lost in a dream-world. Don't you think? The real-world is different though, filled with haunted eyes, hollow flanks, and patchy pelts.

Trust me, I've seen it all.

 **Yup! Teeny-tiny!**

 **Bye, all of you! 'Til next time!**


End file.
